


Break-In

by lasskickerlynch



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, i suck at writing heteros ://, idk this is just a drabble that took way fuckin longer than it should've, implied ??, theres no romance but it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasskickerlynch/pseuds/lasskickerlynch
Summary: Dean is an idiot and Seth is just along for the ride.





	Break-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> this is a (super belated) birthday thing for LuckyLucy92. sorry for taking so long!! here it is <3

"Well, this is fuckin' _great_ ," Seth Rollins muttered, half to himself, half to the man next to him. "We went from being high-class citizens to robbing a goddamned Speedway register."  
  
His partner, Dean Ambrose, chuckled. "Thought you said you wanted to 'change things up'! How's this for changin' it up, babe?"  
  
Seth flicked off the auburn-haired man before dragging him onto a side street.  
  
The pair had been on-again, off-again lovers since high school. This was one of the times when they were off, but they still shared a little apartment. At this point, Dean had gotten himself fired from his job at an auto repair shop for knocking a co-worker unconscious.   
  
Seth and Dean were tight on money, so Dean had the bright idea to "borrow" some cash from the local gas station, which got them where they were now: running from the cops on every little side road in the town which, so far, seemed to be working. But, the sound of the sirens was only getting closer.  
  
"We're gonna die, Dean," Seth whispered, before slugging the other on the arm, "and it's all your fault! _You_ were the one who got your ass fired and it was _your_ idea to commit armed robbery."  
  
"It isn't armed robbery if we ain't armed, _dumbass_. And you shouldn't have agreed to come if you didn't wanna get involved."  
  
Dean led the pair to a house at the end of a dead-end road. Seth opened his mouth to say something, but Dean pressed a finger to the former's lips.   
  
The auburn-haired man dragged his partner around the back of the house. He pulled out a pocket knife and started to cut the screen from an open window.   
  
"Dean, no," Seth angrily whispered.  
  
"Dean, yes," the other shot back as he climbed through the window. "C'mon babe, don't you trust me?"  
  
Seth looked around nervously, then at Dean, before sighing in defeat and climbing in behind his partner.   
  
By the time Seth managed to squeeze his ass through the small window, no thanks to Ambrose, he noticed Dean trying to explain himself to a woman with feathery, autunm-brown hair. She was clearly amused. Meanwhile another woman, with short, platinum-blonde hair was doing her best not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, Sethie, nice of you to drop in," Dean said with a smile. "This is Cathy, and over there's Renee."  
  
Seth waved awkwardly. "Uh, hi. Sorry for um...breaking into your house. I'm assuming this is a shit way to give a first impression. 'Specially considering Ambrose is the one doin' it."  
  
"Eh," Renee said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure we've seen worse.  
  
"We've done worse," Cathy corrected.  
  
Rollins laughed. Only him and Dean could be so unlucky as to get chased by the cops, then end up in the house of two chill and equally-rebellious girls. Two girls who just so happened to be...super pretty, to say the least.   
  
Dean flopped down onto the couch next to Renee and wiggled his eyebrows, and Seth rolled his eyes. Cathy looked at Seth and smiled.   
  
"He looks like he's a handful," she said. "Renee is the same way."  
  
"Well that's good," Seth said. "Looks like all four of us are in for a real good time."

**Author's Note:**

> hey i take requests for one-shots now bc school is over and i don't start university til september. my only rules are no underage porn/rape/graphic violence and i'm not writing any weird-ass kinks. other than that i'm free game


End file.
